8th Flying Training Squadron
The 8th Flying Training Squadron (8 FTS) is part of the 71st Flying Training Wing based at Vance Air Force Base, Oklahoma. It operates the T-6A Texan II aircraft conducting flight training. Mission Performs Joint Specialized Undergraduate Pilot Training (JSUPT) with T-6A Texan II trainers. History Activated in early 194 under Fourth Air Force; after a brief organizational period in Southern California where it was equipped with reconnaissance P-38 Lightnings (F-4) it deployed to the Southwest Pacific Area (SPA), being assigned to Fifth Air Force in Australia. Engaged in long-range tactical reconnaissance missions over New Guinea; later the Dutch East Indies and in late 1944, over the Philippines in support of Mac Arthur's Island-Hopping campaign (1942–1945). After the Japanese capitulation in August 1945, became part of the Army of Occupation in Japan. It was not operational between April 1946 and July 1947. From 1947–1949 flew photographic mapping missions over Japan, Korea, Philippines and other areas of western Pacific.Pape, Garry R., John M. and Donna Campbell. Northrop P-61 Black Widow – The Complete History and Combat Record. St. Paul, Minnesota: Motorbooks International, 1991. ISBN 0-87938-509-X During the Korean War, the squadron flew tactical reconnaissance sorties over North and South Korea from, 29 June 1950 – 24 February 1951. The 8th has conducted undergraduate pilot training for active duty, Air National Guard, Air Force Reserve and selected foreign allies since 1 November 1972.AFHRA 8 FTS Page Since the mid-1990s, the squadron has also conducted joint primary flight training for selected US Navy and US Marine Corps student naval aviators, with command of the squadron alternating between Air Force officers in the rank of lieutenant colonel and Navy officers in the ranks of commander.http://www.afhra.af.mil/factsheets/factsheet.asp?id=9766 Lineage * Constituted 8th Photographic Squadron on 19 Jan 1942 : Activated 1 Feb 1942 : Redesignated: 8th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron on 9 Jun 1942 : Redesignated: 8th Photographic Squadron (Light) on 6 Feb 1943 : Redesignated: 8th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron on 13 Nov 1943 : Redesignated: 8th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, Night Photographic, on 10 Aug 1948 : Redesignated: 8th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, Photo-Jet, on 1 Aug 1949 : Redesignated: Inactivated on 25 Feb 1951 * Redesignated 8th Flying Training Squadron on 14 Apr 1972 : Redesignated: Activated on 1 Nov 1972. Assignments * IV Air Support Command, 1 Feb 1942 * Fifth Air Force, 29 Mar 1942 : Attached to Allied Air Forces, Apr–Sep 1942 * V Bomber Command, 5 Sep 1942 * 6th Photographic (later, 6th Reconnaissance) Group, 13 Nov 1943 : Attached to V Bomber Command after c. 10 Dec 1945 * V Bomber Command, 27 Apr 1946 * 314th Composite Wing, 31 May 1946 * 71st Reconnaissance (later, 71st Tactical Reconnaissance) Group, 28 Feb 1947 : Attached to 314th Composite Wing to Nov 1947 * Fifth Air Force, 1 Apr 1949 * 543d Tactical Support Group, 26 Sep 1950 – 25 Feb 1951 * 71st Flying Training Wing, 1 Nov 1972 * 71st Operations Group, 15 Dec 1991 – present Stations *March Field, California, 1 Feb – 14 Mar 1942 : Two flights remained at March Field, CA, to 16 Jun 1942 * Essendon Airport, Melbourne, Australia, 7 Apr 1942 * Archerfield Airport (Brisbane), Australia, 24 Apr 1942 * Charters Towers Airfield, Australia, 2 May 1942 * Kila Airfield (3 Mile Drome), Port Moresby, New Guinea, 9 Sep 1942 * Nadzab Airfield, New Guinea, 16 Mar 1944 : Operated from Biak after c. 11 Aug 1944 * Mokmer Airfield, Biak, 10 Sep – 20 Oct 1944 * Dulag Airfield, Leyte, Philippines, 4 Nov 1944 : Air Echelon assigned to: Clark Field, Luzon, Philippines, 19 May – 12 Aug 1945 * Motobu Airfield, Okinawa, 21 Jul 1945 * Chōfu Airfield, Japan, 28 Sep 1945 *Irumagawa Air Base, Japan, 25 Jan 1946 * Yokota AB, Japan, 25 Mar 1949 : Detachment operated from Itazuke Air Base, Japan, from 29 Jun 1950 * Itazuke Air Base, Japan, 9 Jul 1950 *Taegu Air Base (K-2), South Korea, 2 Oct 1950 *Komaki Air Base, Japan : Operated from Taegu Air Base (K-2), South Korea, 26 Jan – 25 Feb 1951 *Vance Air Force Base, Oklahoma, 1 Nov 1972 – present Aircraft Operated *F-4 Lightning (1942–1944) *F-5 Lightning (1943–1946) *B-17 Flying Fortress (1942–1943) *B-26 Marauder (1943–1944) *F-6 Mustang (1946) *P-51 Mustang (1946) * P-61 Black Widow (1946) *F-15A/RF-61C Reporter (1947–1949) *RF-80 Shooting Star (1949–1951) *T-37 Tweet (1972–2006) *T-6 Texan II (2006 – present) Operations *World War II *Korean War Famous people *Fred Hargesheimer, pilot turned philanthropist to those who saved his life after he was shot down. *James P. Ulm, future Brigadier General. References Notes Bibliography * Stanaway, John and Bob Rocker. The Eight Ballers: Eyes of the Fifth Air Force. The 8th Photo Reconnaissance Squadron in World War II. Atglen, Pennsylvania: Schiffer Publishing, 1999. ISBN 0-7643-0910-2. External links *USAF 8th Flying Training Squadron History 008 Category:United States Air Force units and formations in the Korean War Flying Training 0008 Category:Reconnaissance squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces Category:Reconnaissance squadrons of the United States Air Force